


Talizmán

by shuchan88



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Feelings, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Major Character Injury, Talisman
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuchan88/pseuds/shuchan88
Summary: Magnus és társai nem várt veszélybe keverednek, és a boszorkánymester meglepő helyről kap segítséget





	

Magnus próbálja megtartani a láthatatlan falat, ami megvédte őket eddig az ellenséges átkoktól, de hiába. Az ereje minden perccel fogy, és most nincs ott Alec, hogy átadja az energiáját. Ő épp egy gusztustalan démonnal harcol, és a Warlocknak többször is kiugrik majdnem a szíve a helyéről, amikor az ifjú Árnyvadász csak centikkel kerüli el a mérgező karmokat. Jace időben odaugrik a semmiből, hogy az undormány hátába vájja a szeráf pengéjét. Pillanatig nem pihennek, máris a következő áldozatra vetik magukat.  
Magnus hiába próbálkozik, de a fala már korántsem olyan erős, mint a harc kezdetén, és a Warlockok, akik Valentine oldalára álltak, túlerőben vannak vele szemben. Képtelen elhinni, hogy a saját fajtársai egy olyan férget támogatnak, de nincs mit tenni. Ha erről van szó, inkább védi az Árnyvadászait és a Vámpírt, mint ezeket a kétszínűeket.  
Tudja, hogy nagy a baj, amikor megremegnek a lábai és térdre esik. Azonnal megszűnik a varázslata, és most már semmi se állhat az ellenség útjában. Az egyik Warlock szinte azonnal eltalálja egy átokkal, ami még a levegőt is kiszorítja a mellkasából. Csak azt látja, ahogy három nyílvessző suhan keresztül a levegőn, és mindegyik tökéletesen célba talál. Talán még Alec hangját is hallja, mielőtt elfeketedik előtte a világ.  
***************  
\- Nem halt meg, ugye? Alec!  
\- Ne-nem... lélegzik... De- nem akar fölébredni... Magnus.. Magnus! Kérlek, ébredj...  
A hangok hol halkabbak, hol erősebbek, mintha rosszul állítottak volna be egy rádiót. Ki akarja nyitni a szemeit, de annyira nehéz. Ajkak érintik leheletfinoman, mintha meg se történt volna. Pedig igen, újra megtörténik. Magnus erőt vesz magát, és ezúttal sikerül kinyitni a szemhéjait.  
Egy gyönyörű, kék szempár nézi aggódva, és szinte azonnal megérzi kedvenc Árnyvadásza szapora szívdobogását, ahogy Alec a mellkasához szorítja. Jace, Clary, Isabelle és Simon láthatóan megkönnyebbülten nézik, ahogy ébredezik.  
Alec viszont ugyanúgy pislog rá. Mintha meg akarná akadályozni a láthatatlan könnyek áradását.  
\- Minden rendben... kedves - mondja halkan, mert most még a beszéd is nehéz.  
\- Mags - suttogja Alec, és Magnusnak ideje sincs elolvadni a becézésen, amikor az ajkak újra megtalálják az övét, de csak finoman - Azt hittem... Amikor eltalált az a fénycsóva, és elestél...  
A fiú most már jól láthatóan próbálja visszafojtani a könnyeit, és a Warlocknak összetörik a szíve. Kissé nehézkesen fölemeli a karját, és végigsimít az ujjbegyeivel az Árnyvadász arcán.  
\- Alexander... több kell ahhoz három piti árulónál, hogy kárt... tegyenek Brooklyn Főboszorkánymesterében.  
A csibészes mosolyra már Alec is fölhúzza a szája szélét, és megkönnyebbülten sóhajt.  
\- De nem értem, láttam, hogy eltalált az átok - vonja most össze a szemöldökét.  
Magnus is értetlenül csóválja a fejét, majd óvatosan végigtapogatja a mellkasát. Amikor a szívéhez ér, megérez valami keményet. Belenyúl az ingzsebébe, és kiveszi belőle azt a talizmánt, amit Alec adott neki pár napja, hogy szerencsét hozzon, és megóvja. Meglepő módon a kis tárgyon még egy karcolás sincs, pedig az átok telibe találta.  
\- Alexander - mosolyodik el újra a Warlock, miután a szájához emeli, és a többiek értetlen pillantásától kísérve ad egy csókot az amulettre - mindig, újra és újra meg tudsz lepni.  
A fiú, ezúttal már széles mosollyal a száján, újra lehajol, és megcsókolja a férfit.  
Igen, Magnus most már biztos benne, jól tette, hogy megnyitotta a szívét ennek az ifjú Árnyvadásznak.


End file.
